Kid Stuck!
by HeartsForHire
Summary: A bunch of one-shots involving the kids from homestuck, but as actual children! Send in suggestions as a review for which kid/troll I should do next, please. Short summaries of plots you want would be nice as well
1. Karkat Fucking Vantas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, Hussie does**

**It's time for Kidstuck!**

**This will be a collection of one-shots about the homestuck trolls (or humans) as children! With the Ancestors as there parents.**

**They'll be getting into a lot of trouble and I really need someone to help figure out who's going to be the kids I pick.**

**So review with your suggestion and I'll get to it! Thanks~**

**H~**

The only thing keeping Doc Scratch from kicking Karkat Vantas out of second grade wasn't Karkat's amazing heritage, his father being The Sufferer **(a.k.a big scary father who was the retired singer of a big scary band)**. No. It was something else.

Karkat was a dirty, no good, grumpy brat. He didn't get along with the other kids at all and cussed often. Even now, as Doc Scratch, principal of the fine school, watched him play on the playground from the window of his office, he just couldn't kick him out.

The child had even once threatened to cut up Eridan's scarf with a pair of scissors! Eridan, being a much calmer student, had thankfully not pressed charges.

Doc-ever-patient-Scratch had only rubbed a hand over his balding head when he witnessed Karkat pushing Sollux out of one of the many swings. He had to stay calm.

Even though Sollux was one of his personal favorites, if only because he was smarter than most students.

Even though Sollux's parents would be the ones to sue the school into oblivion.

Mr. Scratch had only kept Karkat in because of his impeccable grades.

That's right. The problem student was making some of the best grades the good doctor had ever lain his eyes on. First he had called it cheating, but after some tests that involved putting Karkat in a small room by himself to do some high school grade level work...

It proved Scratch's worst fears to be right.

He'd have to keep Karkat Vantas in school.

While he terrorized the other children.

While he basically ran the school into dept with his bad behavior.

While he still disrespected the teachers and various other adults alike.

Karkat, _fucking_, Vantas was here to stay.

Doc Scratch allowed himself to sit down in his big green roller chair and cry a bit.

**What I wrote here doesn't have to apply to your suggestions if you don't want it to. This was just a short idea I came up with.**


	2. Fist Bumps and Sopor Clay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck**

**Tavros and Gamzee friendship story!**

**H~**

Gamzee Makara was a normal four-year-old. He did everything like he was supposed to, and even though he wasn't too smart, adults just loved him. Always pinching his cheeks, calling him adorable.

Even though some didn't like him, and his 'habits'. Tried to keep their kids away from him, even.

He was currently walking around a park, his father having gone away on another one of his many business trips and leaving him unsupervised, with a tube of sopor play-doh clutched in his hands. Gamzee knew he wasn't supposed to eat the shit.

It just made him feel so good. So..._mother fucking_ chill.

Spotting the only table in the whole park, he strode over to it, sat down, and began to ingest his sopor in peace.

None of his other friends were in the park today, and he felt a little lonely. Not that he had a lot of friends to began with.

Sometimes it seemed that Karkat and Terezi were the only ones who really understood him. No matter how put off by his habits they may be.

Thoughts like that just made him sad, and he preferred to stay away from them.

He glanced lazily around, eyes passing over the big yellow slide and the old swing set.

Of course no one was here, it was the middle of mother fucking Winter. Gamzee shuddered and snuggled closer to his black Capricorn hoodie. Why was he even here?

"Uh, Vriska, please stop!" Someone shouted from behind Gamzee.

"Not a chance, Pupa, not unless you bow." Another one? Shit. There were more people here than he thought.

Gamzee turned around slowly and saw a boy, same age as him, being pushed around in the sand-box by a girl, probably the same age as well.

The boy had short, mo-hawked, brown hair and was holding a shoddy plastic lance. While the girl, who was currently dealing out some sick noogies to the boy, had much longer black hair and a plastic sword that looked to be higher quality than the lance.

Gamzee was about to turn a blind eye, why really interrupt them? When the boy shouted 'help, please!'.

How could he say no?

Currently very woozy, due to the effects of the sopor, Gamzee got up and stumbled towards the two.

"Hey, my mother fucking bros..." He held his hands out as if to calm them down, "We don't need to mother fucking fight."

The girl just looked at him, but let go of the head lock she had the Pupa in.

Bending down to pick up her sword from the ground she huffed.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "Fine...You were no fun anyways, Pupa." She had actually heard about Gamzee before from her mother, and was warned to stay away from the kid for reasons she didn't know.

The guy _looked_ nice enough.

Walking off, she turned back around, "See you later!" She put heavy emphasis on the "ate".

Gamzee waved, "Yeah, you too!" Not noticing that the boy was sitting there, staring at him.

"Uh, th-thank you, sir..." His voice was meek and shaky, as if he was nervous to meet Gamzee.

"It's no problem bro, and don't call me 'sir'. It's mother fucking Gamzee Makara." He held out a hand for him.

"My name's Tavros. Tavros Nitram." Tavros took it and allowed himself to be pulled up by the other boy.

"Mother fuck. That's an awesome name...Well it was nice to meet you...Tavbro." Gamzee walked back towards the picnic table where his sopor clay rested. Thinking that the conversation was over.

Tavros mulled over the new nickname. He'd never had a nickname before...

"Can, I join you, Gamzee?" It was chance and he took it. He needed other friends than Vriska, friends that wouldn't beat him up for the sake of 'role-playing'.

Gamzee looked up from staring at his sopor bowl. Not really anyone had ever wanted to join him. He ran a hand through his hair, thinking about it for a second.

It would be a mother fucking pleasure.

Then he smiled. It was a smile that Tavros felt good about. A smile that made him smile.

"Of, mother fucking, course." He patted the space next to him.

Tavros sat down and Gamzee held out his fist.

They fist bumped, and a beautiful friendship was born.

"So...do you want some sopor?"

**H~**

**I've never really wrote anything about Tavros and Gamzee before, but I think I like it.**

**Mu66els suggested this chapter.**


	3. Triangles? Triangles!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck**

**A Terezi, Jade, and Dave love triangle? Yes please!**

**H~**

Seven year-old Terezi sat down on the concrete side-walk next to Dave. Excited to be spending time with her bestest friend in the whole world!

It was warm Summer day, perfect for side-walk drawing.

"What took you so long?" Dave asked, pushing up his over sized, pointy, sun glasses.

"It took me awhile to find my glasses, sorry." She pointed to the red glasses she had swiped from her mother a long time ago. Her mom was blind. Why would she need them?

Dave nodded coolly, reaching for another piece of blue chalk.

Terezi giggled and grabbed a piece of red chalk, starting on her newest master piece.

**H~**

Jade was watching the two from her room's window. Her apartment being conveniently placed next to park they were at.

She was grounded and dearly wished to go play with them. Although Jade loved her grandfather, he was just too strict sometimes.

Seriously, _**normal people**_ ground children for going outside with guns. Not the other way around!

Usually she would spend time in her room alone, toying with stuffed animals and the such. But, she hadn't gotten to play with Dave in such a long time.

Don't get her wrong, Terezi was a great friend, and she loved talking to her. There was just this weird gut feeling she got around Strider.

Sometimes, her head got light and she found it hard to even stand up straight!

Jade sighed and looked back down on them. Something was happening...

Terezi was clearly finished with her artwork, but she looked angry.

**H~**

"Hey, Dave, I'm finished!" Terezi pointed to her side-walk drawing.

Dave halted drawing another addition of Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff: Babies, to look.

It was a hastily drawn picture of him and Terezi playing video games. Which was what they did yesterday.

Except Jade was there too.

"Terezi, Jade wasn't with us yesterday." Sometimes Terezi added things to her drawings that didn't make sense. Like various versions of her scale mates being hung in the corners. Or these stupid looking aliens she called 'trolls'.

But never other people.

He got increasingly agitated that Terezi had drew Jade in with them. Dave didn't know why it made him so annoyed.

Jade was a great friend, a totally cool sis. He just wanted to keep his hanging out with Terezi like it was. Not hanging out with Terezi _and_ Jade.

"And?" She was confused. Dave never minded when she drew dragons into her pictures. Why was Jade so different?

Dave took his blue chalk and ran a line through Jade, "It's weird because she wasn't there." Sure it was harsh. But it made him feel better.

"Dave, what the hell!?" Terezi stood up and gestured towards the drawing.

He stayed cool, staring at her through his sun glasses. At that moment, he knew he fucked up.

When he didn't answer her, she pouted and stomped off towards Jade's apartment.

"Where are you going?"

"To tell Jade!" Terezi shouted without even turning to look back at him.

**H~**

Jade heard a knock at her door, puzzled she went to unlock it. Only to be nearly knocked down by Terezi.

"Terezi what's wrong? How'd you get past Grandfather?" Jade asked, closing and locking her door again. She had an ocd-ish habit for locking doors.

"Dave's being mean." Was all Terezi said.

Jade sighed again, and sat down on her cluttered green bed. Rubbing her temples, she wished to go outside with Terezi. It would probably help sort their problems out in a more orderly fashion if she was there.

"What'd he do?" She patted the space next to her, inviting Terezi to sit down.

"He marked out a picture I made of you..." The angry girl jumped on the bed, making one of Jade's Squiddle Buddies fall off and onto the floor, "Said it was 'weird'."

This made Jade start to get upset too...It didn't really seem like something Dave would do. Did it? Did he just not like her? What if he didn't? Why did she care so much?

Jade jumped, startled out of her thoughts, when the other girl took her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Jade. I drew it for you, so that when you stopped being grounded...you wouldn't have missed hangin' out with us." Terezi said, face buried in her neck.

That nearly made tears come to her eyes. Her she was, sitting in her room all alone, being jealous of Terezi. When Terezi was thinking of her all along.

She hugged back, glad that she had such a great friend like Terezi.

If Jade would have looked out the window next to her bed, she would've seen Dave watching them.

**H~**

Dave messed up. He knew that much. You really had to be an idiot to make Terezi angry. Right now, he was the biggest one on the face of the Earth.

Looking up at them, he figured why he didn't want Jade to intrude on his memories with Terezi. He was jealous. Even when Jade wasn't there with them she still talked about her.

Terezi was supposed to be his friend, right? So why was she constantly going on about Jade like she was the best thing since red chalk?

He took a minute to calm down and breathe. Jade and Terezi were friends too, he had to remember that. But with Terezi it was as if she never even acknowledged him when the other girl was around.

Now it seemed that Terezi was rewriting their days alone together by adding Jade in them.

It wasn't fair, Dave thought.

Running a hand through his blond hair, he hatched a plan. Grabbing a piece of green chalk from their container, he proceeded to write 'I'm sorry' so big across the side walk that the 'y' almost didn't fit.

For the first time in his life, Dave felt like a total tool.

**H~**

**Heh, I'm sorry that this one probably wasn't as good as the others. I was kind of rushed...**

**For proof of being rushed: I mushed together DigitalColor and shenza's suggestions.**

**Again, sorry about that.**


End file.
